Tom Lynch Company Studios
Background: Tom Lynch Company Studios (formerly Tom Lynch Company, Lynch Entertainment and Lynch/Biller Prpductions) is a production company founded by Thomas W. Lynch in 1983. It originally partnered with Gary Biller. They first created Night Tracks back in 1983. In 1990, Lynch and Biller split their ties, renaming it to "Lynch Entertainment", and it remained there until 2001, when it was renamed to "Tom Lynch Company", until 2008 when it was renamed to its current name. Lynch/Biller Productions 1st Logo (June 3, 1983-1989) Nicknames: "LB", "In-credit LB" Logo: We have a white stylized "LB" with LYNCH/BILLER___ PRODUCTIONS INC appearing by the logo with the name separating "Lynch/Biller" and "Productions Inc." The phrase "In Association With" later appears below or above it or sometimes just appears as part of the end credits. In this case, the IAW text may or may not be in all caps. FX/SFX: The text "In Association With" appearing. Music/Sounds: The end title theme from any show. Availability: Ultra rare. Was seen on Kids Incorporated ''and ''Night Tracks which both no longer air on television. Also appeared on the Andrew Dice Clay comedy special The Diceman Cometh, which can be seen on VHS from Vestron Video. Also appeared on the TV movie Combat High. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (September 1, 1984-1990?) Nicknames: "LB II", "CGI LB" Logo: On a black background, a white spark forms an L and a stylized B, then the text LYNCH/BILLER___ PRODUCTIONS INC appears or fades in by the "LB". "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" appears below. Variants: *Sometimes this logo doesn't feature "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" below. *Would appear on a gradient shade of blue in 1986. FX/SFX: The sparks forming the LB, and the appearance of the words. Music/Sounds: A synthesized jingle, ending in an orchestral hit or the end theme. Availability: Extinct. Was seen on later episodes of'' Kids Incorporated and ''Night Tracks. Editor's Note: None. Lynch Entertainment 1st Logo (November 1990-1991?) Logo: On a black background, we see a blue acute angle "L" with a silver outline, with the three blue stylized parallelograms next to the "L", forming a stylized "LE". On the bottom of the logo, we see the words: LYNCH ENTERTAINMENT The words "LYNCH" was in gold, while "ENTERTAINMENT" was in light blue. The logo shines. Variant: On Shadow Terror: The Best of Horror, the words "A Production of" is above the logo. FX/SFX: The shining. Music/Sounds: See the 2nd Lynch/Biller Productions logo, or the end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on Tom & Jerry's 50th Birthday Special on TBS and the Shadow Terror: The Best of Horror series. Retained on the former on the Boomerang streaming service. Editor's Note: This is a placeholder, before the next one cames out. 2nd Logo (September 14, 1991-March 23, 2004) Logo: This was an animated version of the previous logo. On a black background, a parallelogram that is blue on the front and silver on the rest of the sides angled diagonally comes from the top of the screen, then another one in the same colors, angled horizontally comes from the bottom of the screen. Then three little parallelograms that are also in the same colors comes from the left of the screen, and place themselves to the right of the other two parallelograms, forming the "LE" from the previous logo. Below, LYNCH ENTERTAINMENT fades in, in the same style as before, albeit "ENTERTAINMENT" is in Helvetica, rather than Futura. The logo shines. FX/SFX: The two big parallelograms connecting and the three little parallelograms flying from the left to form "LE", and the company name fading in. Music/Sounds: The same dramatic synth tune which was carried over from the previous logo for Lynch/Biller Productions. In most cases, the closing theme played over this logo. Music/Sound Variant: Starting in 2000, it used a bizarrely uplifting 9-note synth fanfare. Availability: Very rare. Was seen on Xuxa, The Secret World of Alex Mack, The Journey of Allen Strange, Just Deal,'' Caitlin's Way, and the last two seasons of ''Kids Incorporated. It was seen on TV when The Secret World of Alex Mack and The Journey of Allen Strange ''were reran on TeenNick's "Party Like It's the '90s" block in December 2011. It's likely seen on the season 1 DVD release of the former show. Also seen on the obscure Disney Channel series ''The Jersey. The logo made its debut on Riders in the Sky on CBS in 1991. Editor's Note: The CGI animation in the logo which was pretty good for it's time. Tom Lynch Company 1st Logo (2001-2003) Logo: We see Thomas Lynch's shadow standing on a patch of grass in the night sky, raising his hands as a spark flies from the left. As the spark hits the screen, we zoom out to reveal the footage in the green TV set with a light blue weird square. The words "tom lynch company" types in a Times New Roman font. The words "t", "l" and "c" are in light blue. Variant: On Galidor, a still version of the logo with the words "in association with" in white with a black outline, in a Impact font appears above the logo. FX/SFX: The man's shadow raising his hands, and the sparks, the zoom out of the screen, and the wiping. Music/Sounds: Either the end theme or the 2000 theme from the Lynch Entertainment logo. Availability: Rare. It was seen on the first season of Scout's Safari, Skate and Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (September 13-October 25, 2003) Logo: It's mostly just a live-action video of Thomas Lynch standing on a patch of grass, panning to his back side, as he gazes at the sky. The text "TOM LYNCH COMPANY" is superimposed at the bottom. FX/SFX: Live-action. Music/Sounds: The 2000 theme from the Lynch Entertainment logo. Availability: Extinct. It only appeared on early episodes of Romeo!, which last aired on BET and The N (now TeenNick) in 2008. Editor's Note: The live-action footage is fine, though it looks sped-up. 3rd Logo (November 1, 2003- ) Logo: We see the same footage from the 1st logo, but minus the TV set zooming out. Instead, we see the white text "tom lynch company", in Lucida Grande, wiping from the left. Variants: *A later version features the word "studios" in Gotham font, wiping in with a spark. Also, "tom lynch company" appears early. *On Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures, the patch of grass is replaced with waves, and Thomas is shown pretending to surf on the waves. The text is also in a different font. FX/SFX: Same as the 1st logo, minus the TV set zooming. Music/Sounds: The same 2000 theme from the Lynch Entertainment logo. On non-credits-pushback airings of Make It Pop, the closing theme of the show plays over it. Availability: The original version was seen on later episodes of Romeo!, Scout's Safari, Class of 3000, and South of Nowhere. Most of these shows are long gone from television, but it appears on Class of 3000 on iTunes. The later variant is currently seen victim to credits pushback on Make It Pop on Nickelodeon, and first appeared on The Troop. Also appears on'' Bucket and Skinner's Epic Adventures''. Editor's Note: Overall, this isn't as well-made as the previous logo. The hand-raising animation looks like it was done in Adobe Flash, and the Bucket & Skinner variant looks very cheesy, although for the latter variant was probably intentional